


Hearth

by Kees



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Soft zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kees/pseuds/Kees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack starts this Saturday like any other Saturday – early, and with fuzzy bits of his dream still lingering behind his eyes.</p><p>It's still and cozy, and this Saturday is like any other Saturday - but Jack can't bring himself to get out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearth

           Jack starts this Saturday like any other Saturday – early, and with fuzzy bits of his dream still lingering behind his eyes. It’s just past dawn, and his room is washed in a cast of dark blue light that’s almost enough to to draw him back to sleep. The soft whir of the fan is white noise against the muffled snores and chirping birds outside the closed window. It's still and cozy, and this Saturday is like any other Saturday - but Jack can't bring himself to get out of bed.

           Bitty is a warm bundle plastered to his right, rolled like a burrito in the sheets and snuffling into his shoulder like a sleepy puppy. Eric just flew in from Georgia last night before supper, and it already feels like his apartment is saturated in the patented Bittle sunshine and cinnamon sweetness. The air is nearly sticky with it, and Jack has never felt so lucky.

           It's mid July, and the Zimmermann’s had family plans at a cabin up north for a week starting on July 1st, so Jack wasn't able to pop down south to visit Eric’s family for their Independence Day festivities this year. He can't be bothered to feel guilty about it anymore, not when he gets a month alone with the love of his life before camp starts and they go back to FaceTime chats at 1am after a game. He can't be bothered to feel guilty about a lot of things when Bitty is right _there_ mumbling and squeezing Jack’s arm in his sleep.

           It's a little brighter now, the walls almost glowing as the sun starts to peak over the window sill. He should be getting back from his run by now, stretching in the kitchen while prepping his breakfast smoothie, not sitting in bed and thinking. Thinking is for after breakfast when he's showering away sweat and idle anxiety. The whole schedule is off, and he can't help but feel unproductive and antsy, but it's okay.

           There's a soft twitch at his side, and a quiet “Hmmm” as Eric wakes up. The light is thrown across his face, and his wispy blond lashes have never looked so stark against his eyes. They look like molten amber as they flutter open, and are flecked with gold when he blinks. Jack can't help but cup Bitty’s face with his hand, and trace his thumb along a freckled cheek. There are more marks than when he saw him last month, and his skin looks darker too.

He looks healthy and radiant - so beautiful. He looks ethereal and _god_ is Jack lucky.

There’s a warm smile tugging softly at his mouth, and Bitty returns it with a soft and silvery, “Good Mornin’, Honey.”

          Bitty looks up to kiss him on the tip on his nose and turns over, taking his blanket burrito, as well as Jack’s arm, with him. It's only natural to follow suit and press against him and to just breathe together.

Jack feels hot all over, like his bed is a hearth, but he doesn't want to leave the flames.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepy Zimbits is the best Zimbits, amirite?
> 
> Also, do I even know what a hearth is???


End file.
